A Mysterious Girl, And the Voice from Above
by AuraUchiha
Summary: About a mysterious girl floating above a bed that a young boy named Sasuke comes in contacy with..


_A Mysterious Girl, And the Voice from Above_

After the horrifying encounter at the Uchiha clan, Sasuke's rage grows ever time he thinks about it. But this beautiful place in the forest, how peace full it is. And what about this mysteries girl that floats above the bed?

Who are you, Sasuke asked? The girl didn't respond. Maha floats up beside him. What do you think about this place, he asked. It's peaceful, I didn't think a place like this still existed, Sasuke said walking around the area. But Sasuke was more interested in the girl, he couldn't help but look at her. Welcome Sasuke, a voice said. He quickly turned around, but there was no one there. Who is it, were is that voice coming from, he asked? Do not worry, I am here in this place, the voice said. You're here, Sasuke said. Yes, I am here with you, the voice said. Then were are you, I can't see you, he said looking around. Then Maha taps him on the shoulder. Sasuke looks at him. Maha pointed his finger up to the sky. Sasuke looked up. A light moved in the sky, but it wasn't the sun. You are that light, Sasuke asked. Yes, I am a present spirit, I watch over this girl as she sleeps, the voice exclaimed. Oh so she is sleeping, Sasuke said. Yes, she is here to give comfort while you here, the voice said. Sasuke looked over at the girl, and walked over to her. He stopped at the bed side and reached out to touch her. But stopped. Her hand moved slightly. Then he got a sudden flash bake. It was him and his mom, she was putting bandages on his face, he had been practicing. And he had gotten cut by a kunai that bounced off a tree. Then the flash bake ended. Mother, he said softly. He turned around and sat down, he prompt his bake against the soft bed. Maha floated in front of him. He smiled and asked him to stay here. I don't know, Sasuke responded. You doubt? Don't you want to take revenge on your brother, the voice said. How..how did you know about that, Sasuke asked? The voice laughed. I know all about you Sasuke. You have nothing to fear, as long as we walk together I will protect you, The voice said. Protect me, from what, he asked? Your memories, the voice said. Sasuke got a nice thought from this. If you stay here, your terrible memories will gradually fade away and you me and this girl here will never be troubled by anyone again. We can live peacefully forever, the voice added. Sasuke had trouble thinking on his decision. He wanted to get revenge on his brother..but.. I don't know, Sasuke said softly. Take as long as you want, said Maha. Sasuke smiled and nodded. Sasuke got up and walked around a little. Sasuke walked back into the leaf village. There was something else that I wanted to find, but I can't remember what it was, Sasuke said putting his hand to his head. Back in the forest.. This is good, Sasuke does not no anything his memory is already starting to fade. Hope is the best thing to bring out despair the voice said. School was starting in the village, and Sasuke made his way to it. Alright class, today we will be working on clone jutsu, Iruka sensai said. It was hard for Sasuke to concentrate though, he couldn't stop thinking about that girl. After practice he didn't return to his silent apartment, but back in the forest with the girl. Welcome home Sasuke, the voice said. Home, Sasuke said softly. Then he just smiled. I think I've made my decision, he said looking at the girl. And, The voice added. I'm going to stay here with the girl, but my vengeances for brother will still stand, and I want to become strong, he explained. Alright then, do as you like Sasuke, the voice said. Sasuke nodded his head and walked over to the girl. He tried to touch her again, but stopped again, he got another flash bake. It seemed that ever time he came close to touching her he would get a flash bake. This girl, she makes me fell so peaceful, it would be even better if she was awake, Sasuke thought. He sat down beside the bed again and slowly went to sleep. Then the girl seemed to smile, as if she could sense that Sasuke was smiling to. Sasuke then entered a dream. Brother do you have time to train me, Sasuke asked? I'm sorry but we will have to do that next time, I have something important to do with Anbu, Itachi said. But you promised, Sasuke said. Itachi turned to face him. I'm sorry, I will find time to train you Sasuke, Then Itachi thumbed him softly on the head. You always sat that, then you thumb me on the head, why do you do that, Sasuke asked putting his hand on his head. Itachi just smiled then stud up and left. Then the dream ended, and Sasuke woke up. Sasuke sat up fast and touched his head. Brother, I'll never forgive you, I will kill you, he had an anger look on his face, he clinched his fist. Then he looked up at the girl. His anger vanished. Sasuke stud up, he wanted to touch her, but he didn't want to see any more happy memories, so he turned around and started of to school. He's starting to catch on, the more Sasuke does not begin to touch her, he will not get the happy memories the girl gives him, so the more hate Sasuke gets, the more he and the girl will submit to me, the voice said. Sasuke still continued to walk down the road with his hands in his pockets. Back in the forest someone dark approached the girl! Itachi so good of you to visit, the voice said. But he didn't respond. He just continued to approach the girl. He stopped and looked at her. I see, did you come merrily to stare at her, the voice said. Don't start with me Morgonna, I see this girl is still as white and pure, you haven't been doing your job, he sad angrily. Don't take that tone with me Itachi, you know as well as I do that Sasuke will not submit that easily, these things take time, she exclaimed. We don't have time, if you wait to long Sasuke will begin to wonder more, and he will wined up touching her and getting his memory bake, he said. Believe me she is already forming, her power grows stronger as Sasuke grows, he said as he began to leave. He disappeared into the dark side of the trees. Soon she will be warped, he thought. Morgonna was angered by his words. Maha! She shouted. Bring Sasuke bake here, we need to show him what happens when you leave to much, she commanded! Maha quickly disappeared to go find Sasuke. Sasuke was just about to enter the village. The wind began to blow, then Maha appeared in front of him, Sasuke came to a stop. Maha why are you here, he asked? Maha's head was down so you couldn't see his face. He slowly lifted his head. Sasuke's eyes grow big. What is it, he asked? Then Maha's eyes were flowing with red anger. Maha was mad about something. It scared Sasuke a little. Is something going on, bake at the forest, he asked? Maha nodded his head. Sasuke gasped and quickly turned and ran back to the forest. Maha watched as he ran off, and his expression changed to sadness. He felt bad for getting angry at Sasuke. Sasuke arrived back in the forest. Maha came up behind him. Sasuke was breathing hard from running. Then he gasped! What's going on here, he exclaimed! The area had become a forest of thorns, and the girl that floated beautifully was now rapped in thorns. Sasuke ran up to her, and tried to pull them off. The thorns cut him in many places on his fingers. But when he pulled off a chunk of the thorns it would grow back and squeeze her tighter. Sasuke's hands bleed. Why, why is this happening, he asked as he looked at his cuts. You are not suppose to leave this place, and you did make the choice to stay here. But you keep wondering off. So I tied her down, now she can not leave this place. I..I don't understand, why tie her down I should be the one that gets punished, Sasuke said looking at the girl. Then if you agree to stay here then she will be free to float gracefully again, the voice said. But what about my revenge, I have to get revenge for my clan, Sasuke said putting his head down. Don't you want this girl to be free, she said. Yes I do, but…I will I'll stay here, for her, he looked back up at the girl. The thorns began to release her and disappear. So I guess that was the right answer, Sasuke said. Yes, you're a good boy Sasuke, the voice said. Then suddenly she started to change in color! Her body turned dark, and her hair turned to a dark purple. Now what's happening to her, Sasuke asked? It's ok, she just changing, the voice said. Sasuke took a deep breath of relief. He laid down on the soft grass and looked up at the clouds. So I have to stay here in this place, but what about school, he thought. He looked at the girl again. I'm going back to school, I will take my revenge on my brother, He thought. He smiled and closed his eyes. Then a shadow moved over his face. He opened his eyes. Sasuke gasped. Maha, he said. Maha tilted his head bake and forth. Sasuke tried to hold bake from laughing. Then Sasuke just smiled. So are you going to continue to go to school, Maha asked? Sasuke slightly nodded his head. Maha closed his eyes and smiled and moved out of his face. Sasuke sat up putting his arms be hide him to prop himself up. What are you thinking about Sasuke, the voice asked? Nothing, he said getting up. He put his hands in his pockets and walked off. I see so he's leaving again, the voice thought. Maha keep an eye on him, she commanded. Maha nodded slightly and vanished. Sasuke went bake to school. On the way he over herd a couple of kids talking. Did you here, one whispered. Ya about that mysteries item, the key of the twilight, I think they called it, another one said. Sasuke's eyes grow slightly. Key of the twilight, he thought. Sasuke left it alone and started walking again, he walked into the class room and sat down. I herd it suppose to be powerful, a kid said. Sasuke looked over, another group of kids were talking. I wonder if there talking about the same thing, he thought. Hush class, take your sets and lets begin, Iruka said. After class, he walked out the room. Then he herd some voices talking. He ran up to a door and looked in. it was a teacher and a couple of jounin talking and even the hokage was there. The key of the twilight rumor has definitely spread among the village, we need to do something about it, we can't allow it to leave the village, the hokage said. Yes, if that item actually exist then we need to find it, before it get into the wrong hands, one jounin said. Lord Hokage send Onbu Black Ops to retrieve it, another one said. Humm, let's worry about keeping the rumor contain for now, then we will see about finding it, the hokage responded. Sasuke then started to wonder about it to, he then walked off and returned to the forest. Maha welcomed him back. Sasuke walked straight over to the girl. She had turned darker in color. Sasuke closed his eyes slightly. I need to know who you are? Sasuke reached to touch her. Do not touch her Sasuke, the voice shouted! Sasuke quickly put his hand down. But who is she, Sasuke asked? There was no response. Sasuke started to get impatient, he clinched his fist. I wish, I wish I knew, what are you hiding from me, he asked angrily! If you really want to know I will tell you, the voice said. Sasuke unclenched his fist and looked up. She is the legendary key of the twilight, the voice said. Sasuke's eyes widened. What, he said. He looked at her. Tell me Sasuke, was there anyone in the village that talked about her, the voice asked? Ya, they did, I herd a lot of kids talking about it, he explained. I see, the voice responded. Well Sasuke, tomorrow, you make sure you go to practice, the voice said. Sasuke nodded his head. The next morning Sasuke left for practice. Uhh, hi Sasuke, a voice said shyly. He turned around. A girl with pink hair waved at him. Sasuke slightly frowned and walked off. Oh, Sasuke is so hot, she thought. Sasuke continued his walk to the practice field. Oh good morning Sasuke, you're here early, Iruka said. Ya, I thought I would get an early start on kunai practice, Sasuke said. Alright well grab you some and get started then, Iruka said smiling. Sasuke nodded his head and got in possession to throw kunai. He released them and hit every mark, he stud up straight and looked at his hand. He clinched his fist. I can fell it, I'm getting stronger. He looked bake at the target, and smiled. After that he started bake to the forest. His eye's widened as he saw that the place had become empty! The trees were died, and the girl was gone! He looked up to see if the women light was there. It was gone to! This can't be, Sasuke ran up to the empty bed. Maha, were are you, he yelled as he looked around. Sadly he crashed to his knees. Were did they go, he thought. Tears began to fall. A single tear landed on the died grass. Then suddenly a white flower grow were the tear fell. Sasuke stopped crying and slowly touched one of the pedals. I picked the flower. The made sasuke happy again, but he was still sad that the girl was gone. Then maha appeared quietly behind a tree. Sasuke turned around. Maha, Sasuke said getting up. He walked over to Maha. Take me to her Maha, I now you now were she is, he said. Maha nodded slightly. Maha held out his hand. Sasuke grabbed it, and they disappeared and reappeared in a dark place. The place was not really that pleasant to look at. It made sasuke feel sick inside. Then he forgot about the feeling, there hanging just below the ceiling was the girl. Sasuke smiled and ran closer to see her. Sasuke wanted to reach out and touch her, but she was out of his reach. Why did you move her here, he asked? Oh forgive me Sasuke, but I couldn't let the village find her, the voice explained. It made Sasuke fell bad to see her hanging there like that. He looked back down and just below her was another bed. Get her down from there, Sasuke commanded. I'm sorry, but I can't do that, the voice said. That made Sasuke anger. He just turned around and sat down on the bed. He fell backwards and laid on the bed. He reached for her, and pretended to touch her. Then suddenly she said something, like she was trying to speak! Sasuke quickly sat up, and ran to were he could see her face. Her mouth moved again, she made a slight noise. Are you trying to say some thing, Sasuke asked? The girl didn't respond. Could it be, the voice thought. Maha's eyes began to shake, like he knew something was about to happen. But her mouth stopped moving! Maybe it was just my imagination, Sasuke thought. Her dress and hair flowed continuously, but there was no wind..

This girl, I keep hearing this tiny bit of voice, is she trying to say something to me, Maha seems excited.. But Morgonna is getting anger.. Something's about to happen I can feel it..

Next time: A falling angel, The awakening is near!


End file.
